Eternally With You
by x3LadyDebonairx3
Summary: SET AFTER EDWARD LEAVES IN NEW MOON. Bella's a witch,a vampire,and a mother? what happens when she moves back to Forks 105 years later and runs into the family she thought she would never see again. READ AND FIND OUT, STORY BETTER THEN SUMMARY!
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: The new me vs

**Prologue:**

**Bella's POV:**

**Three months after Edward left Bella:**

"I'm a what?"

"You're a witch" said the old spirit

"You've got to be kidding me"

**Eight months later:**

"Hello Bella" said Victoria

I turned around to the voice, shocked "Victoria!"

"Aw, so you remembered my name… good you should know the name of the person who's going to kill you." She said with an evil laugh.

Emotionless this time I replied "you'll be doing me a favor".

"Grrrrrrrrrrr…" she growled

… Then all that was left of my life went completely dark.


	2. Chapter1: What Happened

**Disclaimer: All twilight characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyers.**

**Chapter1: What Happened?**

**Bella's POV:**

105 years. Sounds like a long time when you only have a limited amount of years to live your life, but then again it doesn't seem like anything when you have an eternity to live. Any way, you most likely remember me as Isabella Swan, uncoordinated, weird, pale girl who's going out with the gorgeous, Edward Cullen. Well you're wrong; a lot has happened, and changed in the past 105 years.

105 years ago, I was that girl, living the perfect life, a least it was to me. I just turned 18, September 13, I had two great family's, my mom Renee, my dad Charlie, and of course the Cullen Family. I had great friends Angela, and Mike and my best friend Alice. And last but not least, the person that made my life perfect, Edward Cullen, the love of my life, or a least I though he was, until he left me that day in the forest. I remember that day; I remember asking him _"You … don't… want me?"_ He replied _"No." _He asked me to promise him something, _"Don't do anything reckless or stupid."_ Well, I can tell you that promise didn't last long, but I did promise him. In return he said, _"And I'll make you a promise in return, I promise that this will be the last time you see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without anymore interference from me. It_ _will be as if I never existed."_ And just like that he was gone, as if he never did exist, but in my head.

He not only broke my heart, but he broke me as a whole. The weeks that followed were hell; I spent them in bed crying, mourning as if someone died. The two months the followed those dark weeks, I was like the living dead, with a heart beat as Charlie referred to me. I had no life without them, no life without him. I just went to school, did homework, and ate, if I was in the mood. And every night I would cry my self to sleep and wake up in the middle of the night screaming his name. Charlie stopped asking me if I was ok or checking up on me when I would scream in the middle of the night. I knew I was hurting him, but the pain was too much. One day it got too much for him, he yelled at me, something I never saw him do. Charlie threatened to send me back to my mom, that got me to my attention, I couldn't leave the one place, the one thing he left that I could remember him by. But of course I didn't tell him that, I told him no and asked what I had to do to stay. All he asked me to do was to do something with my life and stop sulking around the house. I got angry, but I knew what he meant, I lost my friends thanks to my depression, and I didn't have a talent, or hobbies, beside reading, which I'm guessing Charlie wouldn't approve of much, so all I told him was I try. He said ok but he wants me to start now, this week or else.

So, I started to hanging out with Jacob Black from the Quileute tribe. You remember him, we met on the trip down at La Push, and he was the one who told me what the Cullen's really were. Well we started hanging out and became, best friends quickly. I spent a lot of time with Jacob; he was like my personal sun in a world full of darkness. But, one Day Jacob stop talking to me, or answering my calls, he became all weird. He told me to wait for him to call me, and I did it never happened. I lost my personal sun, so all I was left with was darkness again.

I was a lone again, I couldn't stay home or Charlie would send me to Phoenix, and I definitely didn't want that. So I started going for walks and runs, I know running wasn't the safest chose but, it didn't matter I needed something to do. The day I found out I was a witch I was running down a long hiking trail in the forest, it was pretty deserted and I liked it. I was running, when I felt something behind me, I stopped and turned, no one was their. I looked around nervously holding my pepper spray in my hand, I called out "hello" no answer, a though occurred to me from the past and then I called his name, wincing "Edward?" no answer. I must be losing it, it most likely was nothing, and definitely not him, he didn't love me, and he said he'd never come back. So I turned back around and was about to start running again when I saw her or it.

It was white, transparent and floating, it was a lady she was starting at me. I though I was going crazy. After a long moment, I asked stupidly "are you a ghost?" like I accepted it to answer back. But it did answer back it said "No, I'm a spirit." Ok, now I know I'm crazy, but to be truthful, I didn't find it scary or weird, I mean for goodness sake my ex-boyfriend and his Family were vampires.

So I asked her "what do you what."

She replied "You"

"Me, why me"

"Because you are the next one in line." She said

"Next one in line? What hell are you talking about" now I was getting mad and confused.

"You are the next witch in the Holloway line" she answered

"I'm a what?"

"You're a witch" said the spirit

"You've got to be kidding me, this is a joke right, your lying, how and why are you doing this and how do you know my grandmothers last name?"

"I must assure you I am not, and I know your grandmother last name because I am her." She replied.

Shocked and scared now, I asked like a child, "Grandma?"

"Yes, my dear Bella, I am your grandma Holloway, you most likely don't remember me you were only two or three when I died."

"No, I remember you, my mom told me you got sick when I was young and you passed away."

"Oh, is that all she told you, well I guess I wouldn't accept her to tell you truth, when she thought I was crazy." She chuckled and smiled.

Wait ghost can smile and chuckle, I though they were, spirit who never moved on and were always sad. I guess nothing is as it seems in stories. I asked "what is the truth? And why are you here?"

She asked "Can we go for a walk and I will explain everything to you my dear."

All I said was "Yes"

And then she did something that made me believe more, she started walking, on her legs when a seconded ago she was floating, weird.


	3. Chapter2: Chosen

**Disclaimer: All twilight characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyers.**

**Chapter2: Chosen**

**Bella's POV:**

On the walk grandma Holloway told me of our bloodline of powerful witches. I listened to her the whole time, while asking question so it made sense to me.

"So, what I am the next one in the bloodline?"

"The only one." She answered

"What about mom?

"She never believed, the chosen one must believe in the worlds, and belong in the worlds."

"What worlds?"

"The supernatural world, and the human world, you my dear, believe and belong to both, so you have been, chosen" she answered

"Chosen? By who? And when?"

"It is your birth right and I have chosen you, because you believe and are apart of this world."

I though about this for a moment, I sat down on a tree stomp, and asked "what if I was to deny, this right?"

"Well then, there would be no one to protect the worlds, they would be in grave danger from demons and all those who commit to do evil." She replied

"So, basically your saying is that I have no other chose but to, be the protector of the world."

"Yes, but remember this you are not alone, their others that will help you."

"Who?"

"You will find out, when the time is right." Was all she said.

I thought about, I guess that's all I was going to get. "Ok, now say, I said yes, how do I know your not lying or faking this?"

She looked at me with a smile on her face and moved toward me. I stepped back, but she told me to " stop, don't be afraid I just want to show you something." I stopped, and watched as she put her hand on my face, and then I was seeing things, moving really fast, but I saw it all. What I say was my life, our life , her life, I saw it all. After she removed he hand, I was back to the present. I asked her " What was that?" even though I knew, I wanted to be sure.

She answered " That was the past of all the Holloway witches, and now you know the truth of your bloodline."

All of a sudden I now she was telling the truth, I felt like a belonged to their world and I felt like protecting the worlds from harm. It felt good, so I did the only thing I wanted to do. " I accept my right as a Holloway witch."

She smiled and said " I knew you couldn't say no, like I said you were born in to it."

I asked " So, what now, am a powerful witch with powerful powers, how's this work?"

" No, you must earn your powers, you have to work hard and earn them through training." She answered

"How am I supposed to do that? And who is going to teach me and how long will it take, I mean I don't know anything."

"I will teach you , my dear and it will only take you seven years to master everything."

" What, seven years I don't have that much time, I have school, and Charlie ,oh my god what am I supposed tell Charlie?" I asked, panicked

She answered me in a claim grandmotherly tone " Claim down, Bella sweetie, you don't have to tell Charlie anything, all you have to tell him is that you need to get away for a week."

" A week, I though you said it would take 7 years to master my powers" I asked confused.

" The place where we are going is different, their one year is equivalent to a day here so don't worry you will have master your powers a great deal when I'm done teaching you."

" Oh, then when do we start?"

" In two days, which gives you enough time to ask Charlie?"

" Ok, I will get Charlie to say yes and you explain what I will be mastering."

"Alright, I will see you in two days."

" Where will you go?"

All she said was " Oh, I will be around."

" Ok, goodbye grandma, see you in two days."

She did something unexpected, she hugged me.

" Thank you, Bella you have grow into a brave and wonderful young lady." said grandma.

All I said was "thank you, for giving me a reason to live." And then she kissed my forehead and disappeared.

**( The next day)**

I woke up fully rested, which was weird because before this day I would never sleep peacefully at night, because I would dream about him. But last night I dreamed of nothing at least I think I didn't. Then all that happened yesterday came flooding back to me. I thought that was a dream, until I heard a voice tell me it wasn't and then my grandma appeared in my room.

" Aw, what are doing here." I fell off my bed while asking her.

" That not a nice way to greet your grandmother, Bella."

" So, everything I remember is true?"

"Yes, sweetheart, are you ready to ask Charlie?"

" No, not yet maybe later, at dinner, I need some time to think about this."

" I know it's a lot, but you are the only one, and like you said yesterday it gave you a purpose in your life."

"Yes, you are right… alright I'll ask Charlie tonight at dinner."

" Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow, but if you need anything just call me or think of me, I'm here until you need me."

She disappeared again like yesterday. I started at that spot for a while, remembering those words were promised to me once before , by him. Then I snapped out of the past and got ready for the day. When I was finished with breakfast I went for a walk to think about all of this. I realized there was nothing to think about, this was my life , my purpose for existing and I couldn't let the human world and the supernatural world down. The thought about the supernatural world, made me think how many fairy tale creatures are real? And will they be friendly or evil ? I couldn't think about this now, so I went back home.

It was twilight outside, his favorite time, when I got home. I got ready to cook Charlie favorite meal to soften him up before I asked him to skip school a leave for a week. I imaged how that was going to go, not pretty at all. As I was finishing the preparations for dinner Charlie's car pulled in the drive way, he came in and took off his gun belt and removed the bullet. He started that again when, Edward left and I was depressed, I didn't blame, I'm actually glad he did start, because their were points in those dark times I wanted to died just to escape the darkness. I greeted Charlie and told him what I made for dinner.

" Hi honey, how was our day?" he greeted

" It was great dad, I went for a walk, to do some thinking, it was fun." Trying to sound happy.

" Really what were you…"

I cut him off, and asked him how his day was while I gave him his dinner.

" It was the usually, traffic problems, and the more giant bear sightings." He replied

" Really, their still sightings?" In the last three months their have been sighting of giant bears and even some attacks.

" Yeah, same descriptions as the others have reported" he stated

" What about attacks?"

" No, the attacks have stopped for a while, I think the hunter scared them away."

" Oh, there is hunting party?"

" Yeah, even some of the cops from the station have joined, I think the hikers should stay out of those parts of the forest. He answered.

" Yeah, I think your right." After that we stopped talking and finished our dinner. After I washed the dishes I went to join Charlie in the living room to watch TV with him. He change the channel to some sitcom we both didn't like, but watched it anyway, I knew I had to ask him so I tired.

" Hey, dad I was thinking about getting away for a while."

" Really, where do you want to go?" He asked paying full attention to me.

I told him the truth, but just left the whole witch training thing out it.

" I just need some time away from here to clear my head, you know."

" How long for Bella, you still have school, and this is your senior year." He stated

" I know, I have good grades, and anyway it's only for a week."

" Oh, ok then you can go, but where are you going and how will you afford it? He asked

" I don't I was going to go on a road trip, I have money saved up form when I needed a car."

" Really, but can your car handle that ?" he asked. This was going good so far he didn't say no.

" Dad, don't worry it can handle it."

" I'm sure it can, so when you planning on going?" he asked

" I'm leaving tomorrow."

" Oh, well then you can go, I think this trip will be good for you. You need to get out of here for a while."

I was so glad he took it so calmly " Thanks dad, you're the best." Then I hugged him and kissed his cheek good night. He was embarrassed, and said " You're welcome". After that I sat there with him and watched a basketball game with him. After about an hour I told him goodnight and went up to my room, only to find my grandma waiting their.

I told her about everything I told Charlie. She was happy that it was going to work out.

" I can't wait to train you, you have so much to learn, well get a good night's rest we have a long trip." She said.

" Where are we going exactly?"

" To Holloway Island, it's the island to train the next witch." She answered

" Oh, so how are we getting their and what should I bring?"

" There is only one way to get their and that is the use of a portal, and just bring some clothes to work out in."

" A portal?"

" Yes, I'll so you how to open one tomorrow, tell then get some rest you'll need your energy tomorrow."

She disappeared again, I guess I'll find out tomorrow. Right know it's time for bed.


	4. Chapter3: A witch, a werewolf

**AN: Sorry I know posted this chapter already but I did some bad editing before and found some more mistakes. So i decide to reedited.**

**Disclaimer: All twilight characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyers.**

**Chapter3: A witch and a werewolf and all that come with it**

**Bella's POV:**

I was up and ready to leave early in the morning. Charlie had stayed home to say goodbye to me. He helped me carry my things to the truck, I only packed one bag of clothes, and some personal things. We got to the truck and said our goodbyes.

" I guess I'm ready to go."

" Are you sure you don't want breakfast first."

"No, dad, if I get hungry, I'll something on the way."

" OK, I guess then it time to say bye."

" Oh, dad it'll be alright, remember I'm only leaving for a week, I'll be back I promise."

" I know, OK bye honey, have a good trip, and drive safely."

" I know dad, bye and thank you for letting me do this, love you." I hugged and kissed his cheek again and got into the car and said one last good bye and was off.

While I was driving, didn't know where, Grandma Holloway appeared out no where. I didn't get scared like last time, I just greeted her and asked her where to go.

" Where to grandma?"

" Go where we first met."

I did what she said and was their in the next five minutes. We got out of the car and I grabbed my bags and waited for grandma's direction. She told me to hide the car in the forest and I did. When that was done she told me to get ready, so she could so me how to open a portal.

" OK, now come and stand across me"

I did what she told me I put down my bags and asked her " now what?"

" now, hold out your hands out in front of you palms facing out, touching mine."

I did exactly that, and asked what to do next.

" Now, I want you to repeat what I say OK, and make sure you believe in your powers."

" Alright, let's go."

She started speaking "Ancient Holloway witches, grant us passage to the island to train the new heir of the bloodline."

"I repeated the exact words and waited for something out of the ordinary, but nothing happened, after a minute I asked grandma what happened, she said " Nothing, it didn't work."

" What? Why didn't it work?"

" Because, my dear child you didn't believe."

" I believed." actually I wasn't really.

She raised he eyebrow and said "were you?"

" No, I guess wasn't. I really don't know what to believe in."

"Believe in your self, believe in the worlds, and believe in your powers."

" Powers? What powers, I don't have any."

" I will tell you what your powers are, if you promise to believe."

" OK, I will, tell me." I was looking to forward to hearing this .

" Earth, water, fire, and air."

" What? my powers are the elements of nature?"

" Yes, not only that but when you master them they will give you powers beyond that."

" Oh, wow, alright then lets get going so I can master my powers." I knew now this was going to change my life forever.

We repeated the words once again and this time I believed and I felt them, I felt my powers run through my hands and body. Then the world stop for a seconded and then resumed again, but this time there was a portal next to me. I gasped in shock and amazement that it worked.

Grandma asked " Do you believe now?"

" Yes, let's get my training started so I can protect the worlds."

( **Seven Years later) ( One week later)**

Training to be a witch was the most exhilarating experience of my life. I mastered all my powers, I learned so much. My powers were based on the Elements of nature. Earth, I could move and use anything made out of earth, even metal, Water, I could walk on, turn into ice and much more, Fire, I could start one with the flick of a finger, I could also make lighting strikes come out of my hands and control it, this was my favorite power, Air, I could control the wind, and the air all around me. I learned how to make potions to heal, to vanquish demons and other evil creatures. I also learned how to fight. I was a master in martial arts and could kill a person with two moves. I learned how to fight with different weapons, my favorite weapons were the twin dragon blades, and I master them. Grandma Holloway gave them to me as a gift, for completing my training. They are my companions in every fight. I also vanquished my first demon, he was trying to kill a lady to take her soul and I killed him in five seconds. Grandma was so proud, she told me I was ready to be fight on my own.

**(Flashback)**

"Bella, you're ready to fight on your own."

" Really?"

" Yes, you have master, and learned everything I had to offer, you were one of the best witches I have seen."

" Really… wait there are more witches?"

" There were once, but they were killed off by an evil sorcerer, who took their powers."

" Who is this, sorcerer?"

" Why, your not thinking about going after him are you?"

" So what if I am, isn't that what I am supposed to do?"

" You can't, he's too strong, he was even too strong for me."

" Are saying he's the one who killed you?"

" Yes, I don't want the same thing to happen to you."

" Don't worry, it won't, I'll learn to beat him first before I actually beat him, just like you thought me."

" Yes, but be careful, he will also be after you for your powers."

" Don't worry I can protect myself."

" I know you can, sweetie, good luck."

" Thank you Grandma, for everything."

" It was all you're doing, I merely guided you, my child."

" You, helped me find a purpose in my life again and I will always be thankful for that."

" Remember I will always love you and good luck,and protect all those you can."

" Wait, why are you saying good bye, aren't going to stay with me?"

" I was sent her to train you, I did what I had to and now I have to go."

" Oh… I'll miss you grandma, and I love you too."

" I love you too sweetie, be safe, be strong, and keep living, you deserve a life."

" I won't let you down, I promise."

And just like that she was gone.

**(End of Flashback)**

I arrived back to forks, the same way I left it. It seemed like forever since I was gone, but nothing had changed, but me. I had powers, I could fight and kill demons. I went to where I left my truck which was the same, and drove home to Charlie.

When I got home I got out of my truck and went inside to see Charlie. I found him watching TV, just like a normal night. I stood at the entrance of the living room and waited for him. He turned around to the sound of my sign and looked at me as if I was a ghost.

"What? Dad? Are you OK?" He continued to stare open mouthed at me.

I yelled " Charlie!"

That got his attention and he stuttered " what… what happened … to…you?"

" Nothing, it's just me, is their something wrong?"

" You look really different."

" Different as in a bad difference?"

"NO! You look… good"

" Really?"

" Yes, you look … alive."

" Oh, thanks dad."

" NO!, I didn't mean it in a bad way you look great, Bella." "Welcome home. Honey."

" Thanks Dad, It nice to be home."

" I missed you, it felt like you were gone for seven years instead of seven days."

I laughed at that, he had no idea.

" What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

" Alright… I'm happy to see you smiling again, honey. Maybe this trip was a good idea."

" Yeah, it was. I found my way again. Thank you for letting me go."

" You, deserved it."

We spent the next two hours talking about what I saw, and where I went, and what I did. I told him fake stories of place I would have gone and showed him fake souvenirs, I ordered off the internet. He was so happy, to see me happy. I was glad I made up for hurting him, when I was in pain. I am still in pain, when ever I think about them, about him, but Charlie doesn't need to suffer as well.

After we caught up with everything that happened with me I asked him, what has happened while I was gone, it felt like forever. He said nothing really changed. But there were more attacks, and more reports of the giant bears, which were now wolfs. He also told me that the group of hunters and some cops were going there to check it out, and he had to go to, being the chief and all. It seemed like forever but nothing really changed much. I told him I was tired and wanted to take a shower. Before I got to the stairs, he told me to wait.

" Bella, wait, I forgot to tell you something."

" What is it, dad?"

"Jacob called."

" Really, when, what did he say?"

" Clam down Bella, He just wanted to talk to you and I told him you went on a trip, so he just told me to tell you to call him when you get a chance."

I was walking to the phone to do just that when, Charlie caught my shoulder.

" What are you doing ?"

" I'm going to call Jacob, why?"

" Bella its twelve O'clock in the morning, maybe you should wait till morning."

" Oh, ok, I guess your right."

I grabbed my bags and went to my room, which I messed real badly. The rooms on the island were huge and plain, it felt weird and lonely. I went to my room and opened my bag and got my bag of toiletries and went to the bathroom. I got in the shower and turned the water all the way to the hot side and stood under it for a long time. On the island I had to take ice baths to heal all the aching muscles in my body. But know I get to enjoy a long awaited warm shower. When I was done enjoying the hot water, I cleaned up and got out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around myself and went to look in the mirror and was shocked at what I saw. I was no longer the skinny, weak looking girl. Charlie was right I looked alive, I was still pale, but, I had a body, I had abs, and my face looked alive, unlike before du ring that horrible time. I had to agree with Charlie I looked good. After looking at my new self for a while I got dressed in my pajamas and went to brush my hair. When I got to my room I went to the window that had been closed since those dark weeks, and opened it.

I was brushing my hair when I heard a noise outside, I went to my window to look outside, I heard someone outside, and I leaned out a little to see a man swinging from a tree. I ran to my bag and grabbed a dagger and held it to use it . Then the man outside swung into by room, I gasped and was about to stab the man when I saw his face.

"Jacob!"

" HEY! Watch where you're pointing that!"

" Oh, sorry, I though you were a de.. Thief."

" Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

" You better be, I almost hurt you, what doing swinging into my room like that, Are you crazy?"

" No, I just didn't want to wake Charlie."

"Ever heard of a phone?"

" I thought you were still on your trip, so I just came to check if you were home yet."

" Oh… how did you do that?"

" Oh, um…luck?"

" Right, what ever you say, anyway what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you, I need to apologies for ditching you and ignoring your calls."

" Yeah, you have a lot to explaining to do"

" Where do I start from?" he asked himself.

" Why don't start with the truth about why you really started ignoring me."

" Well, I couldn't see you."

"Why not ?"

" Um… because I didn't want to hurt you, Bella."

"Hurt me? Jake you could never hurt me."

" Actually, I could of , I still could but I can control myself better now."

" Control yourself? What are talking about?"

" Bella, that's one of the reasons I came here tonight, I want to tell you everything, but I can't."

" Tell me what? Jake why can't you tell me?"

" I'm not aloud to tell anyone, I was ordered."

" Ordered? By whom?

" Sam."

" Sam… Uley?"

" Yes, but I can't keep hurting you Bella, I want to hang out with you again, I miss you."

" Then just tell me, who cares about orders."

" Ok, Bella, I'm a …" he didn't finish telling me, because he started choking.

" Jake, you OK?"

" Yeah, see what I mean I can't tell yo… WAIT! I got an idea, maybe you can guess.

" Sure, I guess, I can try."

" No, you have to try, ok?"

" Ok, but I'm going to need some help."

" Ok, let me think… I got it, Bella do remember that day when you came to first beach?"

" Yes, the day we met."

" Yeah, and do you remember the legends, the stories I told you."

" Yeah, the ones about the cold ones." I remembered the stories but what did they have to do with him.

" Yes, those ones, do you know who the cold ones are?"

" Um…yes, do you?"

" Yes, the Cullen's."

"How do you know that ?' I asked shocked.

" I'll tell you later, but do you remember the part, where I told you about the enemies?"

" Yes, you said that they had one enemy, the werewolf's."

" Yes! That's it, do you get it now?"

" No… wait are you telling me you're a werewolf?"

He just shook his head, and I just started at him. After a couple of seconds Jake spoke.

" Bella, are you OK?"

I looked at him and smiled. He looked at me with wide eyes and asked " Why are you smiling ?"

" I'm smiling because were like each other, Jake, I can tell you everything too." I was so happy that I found some else in this world who belonged in the same world as me.

Jake asked confused and shocked " What hell are you talking about?"

I got my self ready to tell him what I was " Jake… I 'm a witch."

" No…way." Was all he said for a while until he asked " How, when, why?"

I told Jake the whole story of how I met my dead grandmother, and everything that happened after that. I told him about my powers and showed him the dragon blades. After I was done explaining I asked him " Jake, are you OK?"

He replied " THAT IS SO FREAKIN COOL!"

" Shut up you idiot, your going to wake Charlie up."

I put my hand on mouth and we both looked at my door. After a minute, I asked him,

" Alright, since I told you everything, explain your side."

He did, he told me about the pack and everything that happened from how he found out to how it felt to change, and he said "I promise I'll show you once, only if you promise me to show one of your powers, OK."

" Ok, promise."

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think. Thank You.**

**PS: If you want to see Bella's Dragon Blades and dagger, visit my profile page to get the site.**


	5. Chapter4: Back to normalAlmost

Disclaimer: All twilight characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyers

**Disclaimer: All twilight characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyers.**

**Chapter4: Back to normal…Almost.**

**Bella's POV:**

When I awoke the next day, I felt different. I felt more alive and strong. I liked this feeling, it felt good. I was getting out of bed when, the calendar caught my attention. I realized I didn't even know what day it was let alone what month. I checked it out and realized it was already two weeks into January. I'd been so lost for the past months that I didn't realize half of my senior year had gone by. I also realized that it was the anniversary of my first day of school, this bought on some good and painful memories. I quickly stopped the painful memories from ruining my morning and got dressed for school and went downstairs to eat some breakfast.

When I got to the school parking lot, it was just filling up. I parked and got out and started waking like any other day, but today people were starting at me just like the first day of school again. I got to my first period class, taking my seat in the back, and was taking out my books, when I over heard some of the girls talking up front, about who else but me. Great just what I need, didn't they have anything else to talk about. One of the girls caught me looking them and told the rest to stop, good they better stop or I'll find a way to make sure they don't ever talk again…ok maybe to harsh, but you know what I mean. The rest of the morning went by fast, like usually, expect for the gossip, which was mostly about me. When I got to the lunch room, it was the same, everyone looking at me and whispering to their neighbors, I got over it after second period so, I just walked to the lunch line got lunch and went to my usually big empty table.

When I sat down, Mike Newton came over and asked if he could sit with me, I was surprised at that, and said yes. After Mike, came Angela and Ben. I let them sit down too. I was kind of surprised they would want to sit with me, after I became the weird girl. I just looked at them and they did the same, until Angela broke the silence.

"Bella, How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Yeah, you look good. I'm good too."

Then Mike joined the conversation.

"Yeah, you do look good, what happened to you, you just disappeared for a whole week?"

"Oh, is that why everyone starting at me and whispering about?"

Angela answered, always being truthful "Yeah, we told them to stop."

"Thanks, I went on a little road trip, to get away, you know to clear my head."

"Oh, well that's cool, you looked liked you could have used, but you look real good now." Mike said with a smile.

"Thanks, so how was your weekend?"

They all answered at once "good" and we started to laugh. It felt good to belong again. We all ate lunch and talked the whole time. The rest of school day went by fast, no one really talked about me anymore, and I guess I was old news now, good.

**(After School)**

I was getting in my truck when I noticed a white envelope on the seat next to me. I picked it up a turned it over. It was addressed to me as Isabella Holloway. I opened it up, to find a key and a small piece of paper telling me something is waiting at home for me. That got me curious so I raced home, pushing my truck to its limits. I got home and raced inside and looked around the kitchen and the living room… nothing. So I ran upstairs to my room and found an old trunk on my bed. I went to it and tired opening it, but it was locked. Then I remembered the letter and the key and grabbed my bag to get the key. When I got the key, I hesitated to open it, unsure what it was. I took my chances and opened it. Inside there was another letter, I picked of the letter and it too was addressed to Isabella Holloway, and I opened it and read it.

Dear Bella,

This chest belonged to every Holloway witch before you and now it has been passed on to you. In this chest are clothes, spell books, potion ingredients, and other artifacts to help guide you on your journey.

Love,

Grandma Holloway

PS: I have included another letter, which describes what the purposes of some of the artifacts are.

I looked in the trunk and found a long black leather trench coat. I put it on, to find it fit perfectly and notice a blue dragon embroidered on the back, I liked it. I also found carrying cases for my swords and daggers, potion bottles, spell books, and a scrying ring, which tells me when and where a demon attacks are and a small jewelry box. I picked it up and opened the box to find a beautiful locket inside. It was in a shape of a heart and had a blue topaz in the center of the heart. I opened the locket and found a small paper and opened it.

Bella,

This was mine when I was little; it was passed down to me by my mother. I want you to have it since I could never give it to my daughter. It will remind you of where you came from and that I will always, we will always love you.

Love,

Grandma Holloway.

I felt tears in my eyes; I did the only thing that I could think of, that was to put it on. I also promise to never take it off.

I hid everything under the floor boards of my closet, where Charlie couldn't find it. Then I went down stairs to start dinner, and finish my homework. After dinner was done I took a shower and said goodnight to Charlie. When I was in my room, Jake came swinging through my window.

"Jake, you idiot, ever heard of a door?"

"I like this way better."

"I'll just close my window from now on then."

"Oh, come on Bella."

"What are you doing here Jake?"

"I just wanted to say hi."

"Oh, you know they have phones for that."

"Yeah I know, but then I would have to go all the way home."

"Where were you?"

"I was out running with the pack."

"Oh, that explains the lack of clothes you have on, it's freezing out their."

"Don't worry Bella, my body temp. Is 108.5 all year around."

"Nice."

"So what you up too?"

"Was just going to read some the spell books I just got today."

"Really, you use those, cool."

I was about to take one out to show Jake when the scrying ring on my finger started to glow.

"Bella you ok?"

I didn't answer him back; I was seeing Seattle and a demon going after a couple.

**Jake's POV**

One second Bella was getting one of her spell books to show me when she froze.

"Bella, you OK?" I asked she didn't answer, so I grabbed her and turned her around, what I saw shocked me. Her eyes were blank and cloudy; she couldn't hear me or see me. I waved my hand in front of her face, no response, so I called her name over and over again.

"Bella? Bella? Bell…" She finally responded.

"What?"

**Bella's POV**

I finally heard Jake's voice and answered his worried calls.

"What?"

"Bella, what just happened to you?"

I walked over to my closest and grabbed a black shirt, black pants, my trench coat, and blades.

"Bella, what are you doing, what just happened?"

"Jake, I'll explain on the way, come on."

I climbed out my window and jumped and landed on my feet like a cat, just as Grandma Holloway though me. Jake followed, while I opened a portal. When I was done opening a portal, I told Jake about the Demon attacking the couple, and about the ring. He was impressed and I asked if he wanted to come along, of course he agreed. We went through the portal and got to Seattle just in time to spot the demon hunting the couple. Before he could make a move I flung my dagger into its shoulder to get its attention, which I did. Then I used my powers to tie his arms and legs up with the cement from the ground. I then grabbed my blade and behead him and recited a spell to vanquish him. The demon burst in to flames and vanished. I turned around to face Jake, his eyes were wide and his mouth opened wide.

**Jake's POV**

Bella walked through the portal she just opened and I followed. When we came out of the portal we were in Seattle. Then I saw Bella stocking a weird looking man, and he was stalking a couple. I watched in amazement as Bella flung her dagger and got the man in the shoulders, the man let out a screeching roar, in pain. It was then that I realized that the man was the demon. Bella then used her powers to take the cement form the ground and wrap it around the demon to hold him. The next thing I saw shocked me, Bella took out one of her Blades and beheaded the demon. She then said something in a weird language and the demon burst into flames and disappeared. She then turned around and looked at me and smiled.

**Bella's POV**

"Jake, you OK?"

"Um… yeah I'm ok."

"Right, you look scared out of your mind."

"I'm not scared; I was just amazed at how you killed that demon. You weren't even hurt?"

"Thanks, Jake."

"No, you were great."

"Well thank you."

After that we took the portal back to my house. I said goodnight to Jake and used my powers to give me a lift to my window. I changed out of my clothes and went to bed, with the though of, another demon killed, and another day I saved the world.

--

**AN: Please leave a review and tell me what you think. If you want to see a picture of Bella's coat and locket, visist my profile page.**


	6. Chapter5: Almost a perfect life

Disclaimer: All twilight characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyers

**Disclaimer: All twilight characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyers.**

**Chapter 5: Almost a perfect life.**

**Bella's POV:**

**(5 months later)**

The rest of my senior year passed in a flash. My life was getting back to the way it was before, but there was only one thing missing, him. My life would be perfect with him in it, but no, I can't tell my self that, he never loved me remember, I was just one of his stupid distractions. Other then that one big detail, my life was good. I have become the strongest witch, ever. By the end of my fifth month, I have killed more then three hundred demons and creatures. I got my friends back, especially Jake. He's my best friend, my personal sun. I passed all my exams and my classes. And graduation is in two days, which means senior year is almost over.

**(Two days later)**

Angela and I had gone to Seattle, to shop for our graduation dresses. Angela got a pink and white halter top dress and I found a brown and blue flora short sleeve dress, it was ok.

The day of my graduation, I woke up early, and got ready; I couldn't wait to get done with my senior year, so I could be a full time witch and hang out with Jake more, for the summer, before college and all. I got dressed and I brushed my hair, leaving it down. When I got down stairs, Renee and Charlie were all excited and they had the camera that Charlie had got me for my birthday ready. We took some pictures together, and then left to the ceremony in Charlie's cruiser, he wouldn't let me drive. My mom had arrived yesterday, for the ceremony. Phil didn't make it cause of a game. When I got there, I had to go back stage and put on my gown. I was waiting, for the ceremony to start when Jessica came over and hugged me and told me she was going to miss me, I was surprised and wished her the same. After that weird encounter, we were told to form a line in alphabetical order; I was some where in the back. After a few minutes of waiting the school band started playing, we all marched out to the stage and sat in our assigned seats. The principle and few teachers talked for about fifteens minutes, I wasn't paying attention. After all the talking was done, they started calling names, the part I've been waiting for. I had to wait a while, but my name was called, and then someone in the crowd was wooing, and I turned around to see Jake in the back smiling and clapping his hands, and Billy, Charlie and Renee next him doing the same. I just smiled at them and walked off the stage with my diploma.

After the ceremony, we went outside to meet with our families and friends. I was greeted with a huge hug from both Renee and Charlie. They told me they were so proud of me. Then I greeted Billy and he congratulated me. Then Jake came and gave me a big hug.

"Congratulation, you made it."

"Thanks, Jake." I said hugging him back.

"Well, see you later on the beach Bella."

"Yeah I'll be their." Some of the kids from school were going to the beach to have a graduation party. But before that I was being taken to the South North Garden Restaurant, by my parents as a graduation present. The restaurant was one of the few fancy restaurants to eat in. We all order some food and ate. My parents kept telling me how proud they were of me. They asked about the party and I told them it was going to be on the beach and some kids from school and Jake and his friends. Charlie was glad Jake was going to be their, he liked Jake because Jake made me happy. After that we went home and I dropped off my things and got in my truck and headed down to the beach. It was only around four when I got their, so I went to Jake's house. The pack was their when I went inside, I come over so much that I was likw member of the house, I didn't need to ring the bell. When I got their, it looked like the pack was having a meeting are something, I walked in and they, stopped talking and acted causally. I greeted everyone and then asked Jake,

"Jake, what's going on?"

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

"Were you guy's just having a meeting are something?"

"No, just hanging out."

"Oh, OK." I didn't believe him but I let it go. I just hung around with Jake in the garage, where he was, trying to find something to improveon our motorcycles. I had saw the motorcycles for sale, when I was driving home form the grocery store, I got an idea so, I asked the owner how much they were, he gave them to me for free, and I took them to Jake's house. We had to hide them in the back so Billy wouldn't find out and tell Charlie. Charlie hated motorcycles, he thought they were dangers, because of all the motorcycle accidents he had dealt with; he would kill me if he knew I had one. I asked Jake if he would help me fix them and teach me how to ride it, and in return I would pay for everything and he could also have, which ever bike he wanted. I spent all my free time trying to help Jake fix the bikes and learning how to ride one. I had to take a few trips to the hospital, but nothing to serious. We were just hanging out, when Quil and Embrey came. They are Jake's best friends and pack brothers. I like them they were nice to me. We started talking about the next time we were going to go cliff diving, I also picked that up when; I saw a few of the pack members doing it. I remember my first time, I was a little scared, and Jake was trying to convince me to not do it, but I did it anyway. It was the most scary yet fun thing I have done. It felt refreshing and crazy at the same time. We were planning to go in the next two weeks or so, but there was supposed to be a hurricane. After that we all headed to the party, when we got there, there was a Bonn fire and music. Most of the kids from school were here and some from the reservation. Most of the kids were dancing, I saw Angela and Ben dancing, I waved to her and she smiled, some were walking down the beach and other was sitting around the fire. Jake and I went to sit around the fire.

"It looks like the party is going well."

"Yeah, it's nice." Then a slow song started playing and all the couples and those with dates started dancing, what happen next I didn't expect.

"Hey, you want to dance?" Jake asked

"Oh…um…Jake, you know I can't dance."

All he said was "I won't let you fall."

"Um… OK." We started to dance to the slow song, it wasn't bad. Jake was so tall, that he was as a clumsy dancer as I was, so we just moved side to side.

"See, you're not a bad dancer."

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself." Then Jake did something, I was not ready for and definitely not expecting. He kissed me. I froze and pushed him away and ran down to the shore line. I couldn't think straight, I wanted to cry, it felt wrong, it felt like I was betraying Edward.

**Jake's POV**

I asked Bella if she wanted to dance. She looked beautiful sitting by the fire and I couldn't help asking her when the slow song came on. She took a while to answer, but said ""Oh…um…Jake, you know I can't dance.", I just told her that "I won't let you fall." She then agreed "Um… ok." I took her hand and led her, near the other dancing couples, and started moving side to side. I knew I wasn't a good dancer either, but this was good enough. I told her "See, you're not a bad dancer." And she smiled and said "Thanks, you're not bad yourself." I just smiled at her and kissed her without thinking. She froze under my lips and pushed me away, I watched her run away to the shoreline, and I felt like my heart just broke. I ran after her.

**Bella's POV**

Jake came behind me and asked "Bella, you OK?"

Am I OK, am I OK, ugh how could he do that, but I didn't show my anger, I turned around and asked him "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know, you looked so beautiful, I just kissed you with out thinking."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Bella, I like you a lot and I want to be more then friends with you." I looked at him shocked, I couldn't. "Um…Jake… I can't."

"Why?"

"Jake I don't feel that way about you." I had to tell him the truth, even if the truth hurt.

He was angry now "How can you not feel that way about me, but you can feel that way about that blood sucker, Edward."

I looked at him shocked and angry, "How could you?" and I ran away from him. I ran to my truck and drove home.

**Jake's POV**

As soon as those words left my mouth, I wanted to kill my self. All she said was "How could you?" and ran away. That was the second time tonight she ran away from me. I felt so stupid and like a moron, but top of all I felt hurt and rejected. How could she not like me that way, she told me I was her sun and how much she loved hanging out with me. I realized what a mistake I made by bringing him up, let a lone saying his name, I knew it was forbidden. He hurt Bella, badly, I just wanted to rip him limb from limb, right know.

**(Two weeks later)**

**Bella's POV**

I hadn't talked to Jake for two weeks. I've been ignoring his phone calls, and closed my window as well. I didn't want to see him after what he said. When I got home from the party, I went to room and broke down; it hurt to hear his name. I thought about it all week, and I didn't know what to do, all I knew was I was never going to get over him. I tired to distract my mind, from the pain, but it was hard to, without my personal sun, but I tired by hunting demons and other evil creatures. I was coming home from just vanquishing two demons, and was thinking about Jake and him. I didn't notice Charlie their when I entered my room.

"Bella…?"

I looked up and yelled "Dad!!"

He was angry and curious "Where have you been? And what the hell is all this stuff?"

I looked at chest that was opened in the closest, with all my spell books, weapons and potions. "Dad, I can explain…" I stopped and noticed that he had been crying.

"Dad, what's wrong? Why are you awake and in my room?"

His face filled up with pain and he started to say something "Bella, Renee wa…"

I didn't let him finished and asked "What happened to mom? Is she OK?!"

**AN: Please leave a review and tell me what you think. The website for Angela's and Bella's dresses is on my profile page. **

**-Thank you**

**PS: Please leave a review for this chapter and I will post the next chapter in the next two to three days.**


	7. Chapter6:Remember I will always love you

Disclaimer: All twilight characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyers

**Disclaimer: All twilight characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyers.**

**Chapter 6: "Remember I will always love you"**

**Bella's POV**

**When Charlie answered my question, all I wanted to do was wake up from this nightmare, but it wasn't a nightmare. I stood there for a minute, until I came back to reality. I threw my self to the floor, grabbed my duffle bag from under my bag, and through some clothes, and most of my things from my chest. **

**"Bella… what are you doing?"**

**"Dad, I have to go to mom."**

**"Ok, I'm coming." He didn't argue with me, he just agreed and went to his room to pack. When I was done with packing, I grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and threw, it on. I ran down stairs and out the door and started opening a portal. Charlie came running after me.**

**"Bella what is that?!"**

"It's a portal; it'll get us to Florida quicker."

"A… por…tal?"

"I'll explain later we have to get to mom." I grabbed Charlie's arm and pushed him into the portal and went in after him. When we got out in Florida, I asked my dad in what hospital mom was in. Then I ran into the middle of the street, and stopped a taxi and got in and told the driver the directions to the hospital. He looked at me if I was crazy. Right know I was, I threw four twenties, in front of the driver and told him to drive fast. When we got to the hospital I ran, all the way to the receptionist desk and demanded to know my mom's room. She told me to clam down and fill out paper work, I was about to rip her head off, when I heard an angry voice yell from behind me. It was Charlie.

"ARE YOU CRAZY, TELL ME WHERE RENEE'S ROOM IS NOW!!" he pulled out his police badge, and the nurse just quickly typed in my mom's name and told us where it was. We just ran as fast as we could to the room. When I got to the room, I wanted to go back to the desk and yell at the nurse for telling us the wrong room, but it wasn't. Their lying on the bed covered in gaze and tubes and needles sticking out every where was my mom. I stared in horror, as Charlie walk up to my mom and started calling her name. I started crying, as a doctor came in. I grabbed the doctor by the shoulder and demanded to know what happened to my mom and if she was going to be ok.

"Who, are you and what are you doing in here?"

"I'm her daughter and this is my father, what happened, is she going to be ok?"

"I'm not sure what happened, but I know she was accident, by someone, and she is in critical condition, well have to wait and see if she will regain conciseness, or not."

I looked at the doctor in horror and then at my mom, I just walked to her side and held her hand and started to cry. Then Charlie asked "Can't you do anything?" I looked up at Charlie, and saw him crying and in pain.

"I'm sorry, I did what I could, well just have to wait and see."

Charlie and I stayed by her side the whole night and day. I cried the whole night, when I finally stopped I just stared at my mom's face. Then a nurse came in and told us visiting hours are over, I glared at her, but Charlie grabbed my hand and told me, we should wait outside. I looked at him, but didn't argue and followed him into the waiting room. Every time the doctor checked up on my mom I asked him how she was, all he said was no change. I just sat in the waiting room, looking at my mom's room. I was brought out of my daze, when Charlie got up and asked if I wanted any coffee. I told him no, but watched him as he walked to the cafeteria, to get some. I noticed the pained look on his face; I knew he still loved my mom, even though their marriage didn't last. I went back to staring at my mom's room, and didn't move until I saw the doctor and a couple of nurses go into the room. I just watched the door waiting for the doctor or a nurse to come outside. Then the Doctor came out, and I ran to him and asked if she was ok. I expected the same answer, but he told me the thing I wanted to hear the most right now,

"Renee, is awake and doing, ok for know." I realized he said for know, but didn't care and just ran inside, with Charlie to my mom's side. She was propped up a little, but had her eyes closed. The nurse told me that they just gave her some pain killers, so she was resting. Me and Charlie sat on either side of her and holding her hand. I was so glad that she was awake, and ok. I sat their waiting for her to wake up. The doctor came and told me that she will have to go into surgery after a couple of hours. I sat their wondering what happened to her and Phil. I asked the doctor about Phil, he told me Phil didn't make it; I just looked at my mom, and felt a pain in my heart. I hadn't known Phil well but, he was my step father, it still hurt to lose him. I felt sad and hurt knowing Renee lost the one she loved, I knew how that felt. I sat by her side till night, when she finally woke up. Me and Charlie just smiled and looked at my mom.

"Bella…Charlie…?"

"Yes mom, it's me."

"Yeah, Renee it's us."

"How are you doing mom?"

She smiled at us, when she realized we were actually here and answered "I'm good. How are you?"

Charlie answered "we're ok."

I sat there with her and talked to her for a whole two hours. She was telling me something about her and Phil, when she looked to her side and looked up at me with a pained face.

I got scarred and starting asking her "Mom, what wrong are you ok, are you in pain… Mom?"

She looked at me and asked "Where's Phil?"

I looked at Charlie and he said "I'm sorry Renee, but Phil didn't make it." I knew how painful it was for Charlie to tell her. I grabbed my mom hand, and told her it was doing to be ok. She just started to cry. I sat with her for hours while she cried. Charlie couldn't stand seeing Renee in pain, so excused him self to go out. I sat there until she stopped crying. I looked at my mom and asked her "Mom, what happened to you?" she looked at me and started to tell me.

"Bella, I don't know. Phil and I were just sitting in the living room, when a loud crash came from the kitchen Phil went to go see what happened, I was about to call the cops, when Phil was thrown out of the kitchen." I looked at her in horror as she continued. "I ran to him, and then something stabbed me in the back. I turned around, and all I saw was a huge man in a clock, leaning over me. He looked at me and started talking in a weird language and the house caught on fire. I didn't know what was going on, I looked back up, and the man was angry. He yelled at me." I asked her what he said. "He asked who I was, I told him and he just got mad and started hitting me, all I remember after that is Phil, rolling over me to protect me. I looked at my mom in horror as she started crying again, thinking about Phil. I was holding her as she was crying, but I was thinking about whom or what attacked my mom and Phil. An hour later the nurse came in and told me that, Renee surgery is in 10 minutes. Renee looked into my eyes and touched my cheek. She told me she loved me and that she was so proud of me and couldn't have asked for a better daughter. I looked at her confused then the nurses came in. As the Nurse started taking her away for the surgery, all she told me was "… remember I will always love you." I looked at her and told her the only thing I could think of "I love you too mom."

(**Three Hour's later)**

I was sitting in the chair, and starting at the operating room door. Charlie had gone to get some more coffee. I was still thinking about what happened, when I realized what Renee was saying to me. She was saying goodbye. I looked in horror at the door, as it opened and the Doctor walked up to me. I was frozen, when the Doctor reached me, I looked up at him and realized the pained look on his face.

"I'm very sorry Ms. Swan, but we tired every…"

I just screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" dropped to my knees. I wrapped my arms around my waist and started rocking back and forth. Charlie was walking back when he saw me and ran to me and hugged me and started asking me what happened. I couldn't speak clearly over my sobbed "Mom's… she's… Dad… gone." Charlie just started and then hugged me and started crying.

**(Two Day's later)**

Charlie and I were in a daze the whole time, planning the funeral. I don't even remember picking out the coffin or the urn. I remember talking to a lawyer, who had told us that Renee what'd to be cremated. We had a funeral for bought Mom and Phil and buried their coffins in the Florida cemetery near their home. I remember watching as they lowered mom's empty coffin into the ground. We had mom's body cremated as she wanted. I was given the urn, and didn't know what to do with it. Charlie and I went home after the funeral, I held onto the urn the whole time, not wanting to let go. Charlie was in a daze the whole time. When we got home we went to our rooms and sat their. I put down the urn and just started at for hours, knowing that I would never get to hold, or talk to my mom ever again. I walked in a daze to the bathroom and took a cold shower, trying to heal the pain inside. When, it didn't work, I got out and went to my room, and sat on my bed. I looked around, knowing my life was breaking apart all over again. I grabbed the urn and crawled into bed and closed my eyes, trying to image, sleeping in my mom's bed, with her, like when I was little.

**(One week later)**

I got up, and looked out my window to see the sun out; then I looked at my mom. I just started at her for an hour, until I got an idea. I got out of bed, and changed clothes, grabbed my mom's urn, and ran to Charlie's' room. Charlie was getting ready for work, when I knocked on his door. Charlie started going to work and working over time, as a way to grieve. He opened the door and looked at me and then at Renee's urns in my hand and his face showed pain. I grabbed his hand and ran down stairs and outside.

"Bella, what are you doing, where are you taking me?"

I opened a portal and looked at Charlie and told him "Where going to set mom free."

He looked at me for a second confused and then he walked into the portal, and I followed. When we got to the other side, my dad asked where we were.

"Bella, where are we?"

"The French Alps."

He looked at me and smiled because he to remembered mom always wanted to go to France.

I walked up to the edge of the Mountain and opened the urn. I let Charlie go first; he grabbed a hand, of Renee's ashes and let them go. All he said was, "I love you, forever."

I took the urn, turned it to its side and walked across the Mountains edges, while the wind set mom's ashes free. All I said was "Your free now mom, and your in France, I will remember and love you always." Me and Charlie sat and looked across the Alps as mom was flying free.

When we got home, Charlie was in a better mood, knowing that Renee was in a happy place and free just as she always was and wanted to be. He went to work and came home, his usually time, and I had dinner ready. We were both still in pain, but we knew Renee was in a happy place. We just finished eating dinner, and I was cleaning the dishes, when Charlie asked "Bella… I think it's time for you to explain to me what's going on with you?

**AN: Please leave a review and tell me what you think. There's a link for a picture of the French Alps on my profile.**

**-Thanks. **


	8. Chapter7: The End

Disclaimer: All twilight characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyers

**Disclaimer: All twilight characters belong to the wonderfulStephenie Meyers.**

**AN: THIS IS NOT THE END OF MY STORY; DON'T BE FOOLED BY THE TITLE.**

**Chapter7: The End…**

**Bella's POV:**

I looked down at the dish in my hand, and replied "What do you mean dad?"

Trying to play in cool, hoping he would just drop the subject.

He didn't drop the subject but answered "Bella, I know you know what I'm asking, I want to know what you are and how can you do all of the things you did, like the portal thing."

I gave up playing stupid and replied "Ok, dad, I will tell you, but you have to promise not to freak out, OK?"

"Alright Bella, just explain?"

I was talking to myself "where should I start?"

"How about the beginning?" he answered

"OK, let's go to the living room and I explain everything."

**(Two hour's later)**

I had talked non stop for the past two hours telling Charlie everything that happened and how I became a witch and all my powers. I was looking at the floor when I was telling him all this, I was afraid to meet his eyes to look at the horrid look on his face that would most likely be their. It was quiet for some time and I couldn't stand it so I looked up at Charlie's face and was shocked. It didn't have the horrified, disgusted, scared look I was expecting, but instead he seemed to have a curious look on his face. I asked "what are you thinking dad?"

"Huh, oh…um… wow Bella."

"What?"

"That's, amazing Bella, I didn't even know that witches were real." That was not what I was expecting.

"Don't worry dad I didn't either, but it was hard to convince myself, but dad aren't you a little, I don't know freaked out about this."

"I promised I wouldn't freak out didn't I?"

I smiled "yeah you did dad."

"But, I am curious Bella, about your powers."

I smirked and asked "Do you want to see them?"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah come on I show you in the backyard." I grabbed Charlie's hand and ran outside and showed him what I could do, he just looked at me opened mouth, and it was hilariously to watch his reactions.

After that little show I went up stair to shower and get ready for bed. Their weren't that many demon attacks since my mom's attack, as I was thinking about my mom, everything clicked in my head and everything made sense, about what attacked my mom and Phil and why. I back up against my door for support and slid down my door. I kept repeating the words "it's my entire fault, it's my entire fault" over and over again. What my mom told me about the talk, I realized that it wasn't a human attack, it was a demon attack. It all made senses, the strength, the weird language, the house burning down, everything. How could I let this happen, why didn't I see it coming, I could have saved my mom. I just broke down knowing I was the reason for the demon attack. I sat their staring at the wall thinking what and why a demon attacked my mom. Then I remembered, what my grandmother had, said about the demon that had killed her and wanted her powers, then it hit me, my mom was supposed to be the next witch not me and that could only be why the demon attacked her. I got up, and started reciting a scarring spell trying to find the demon that killed my mom, all I wanted to do was killed, the bastard that killed my mom, but then I realized, I couldn't find him, because I didn't know who I was looking for. I stopped and dropped to my knees and just started to cry, knowing, it was my entire fault.

I didn't now when I fell a sleep, but when I awoke the next morning I knew what I had to do. I had to leave the one place the one thing that I got to keep that kept me close to him. I had to go on a demon hunt and find the bastard demon that took, my best friend and mom from me, and I had to get away from Charlie to keep him safe. I got up and took a shower, when I was done, I got dressed ad went down stairs to talk to Charlie. When I got down stairs I remember he had work. So I ate breakfast and went back up stair and started pack, while thinking of a way to tell Charlie.

Four hours later I was almost done packing, I had one more draw to empty. I was walking to it when I stepped on the loose floor bored that was annoying me every time I stepped on it, and it would make a horrid annoying noise. I had, had an enough, so I roomed my rug and threw it across the room, and yanked the loose floor bored off the floor. I froze when I saw there was something their. There was a shoe box their, I picked it up and opened it. I sifted, when, my beautiful angels face was staring back up at me. I felt tears run down my cheeks. I lifted the picture of my angle and stared at it for I don't know how long. When I finally looked away form his picture, I saw more, pictures of my angle, some with me and some with his family. I also saw the CD that my angle had made for my birthday. I took it and placed it in my cd player, and listened to all the songs on it. When the last song started playing, I realized it was my lullaby, as it started play, I felt the hole in my chest, rip open and getting bigger. I pulled the plug to my cd player and fell apart. I cried for, what felt like forever, but then I thought about my mom and knew I had to get it together for my mom, and my dad to kill the bastard. I couldn't let my focus, shatter because of a song, the most beautiful song, written by the most beautiful angle. I got up, and but the contents of the box back and closed the lid. I finished packing, and went down stairs to make Charlie dinner one last time. As I was finish cooking I heard Charlie pulling up in the drive way.

After we were finished our dinner I washed the dishes as Charlie went to go watch a basketball game on the TV. I walked into the living room and asked "hey Charlie, can I talk to you?" He looked at me, realizing it was something serious, so he closed the TV and turned to me, and waited for me to go ahead.

"Sure, Bella what is it?"

I didn't know how to start so I just decide to go for it and tell him. "Dad, I leaving."

"Where are you going, and for how long?"

"Dad, I'm moving… I'm leaving for good."

"What, why Bella?"

"I don't want you to get hurt, like mom."

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

I started to cry, all said was "it's my entire fault dad, it's my fault that mom's dead."

He got up form his seat and came to me "Bella, honey no it's not, why are you blaming your self all of sudden?"

I told him about the demon and what he was after and what happened to Grandma Holloway. He just grabbed me in a hug, and said "It's not your fault, you couldn't have prevented it." I knew I could if only was aware of the attack, but I didn't tell home that.

After I stopped crying I told my dad I had to leave, so he couldn't get hurt. He didn't argue the point any farther, because he knew I was going to college in a month any way, so all he said was " I believe in you, do what you have to do, you are an adult now and I wont stop you from, doing what you believe is right." I just hugged him and went up stairs to my room. As I was laying there I was thinking of where I would go, and I was thinking of what I would tell Jake. I haven't talked to him since, that day.

The next day, I got up early to head out. Charlie helped me get my bags to my truck. I said good bye to him, and promised to call him. I drove away watch as Charlie disappeared in my rear view mirror. I drove to Jake house, and was walking up to his house when, I was tackled to the ground with a fierce hug. I though I was being attacked, so I grabbed the person and rolled over so I was on top of them, until I realized it was Jake. I got up and asked "What the hell do you think your doing?"

He didn't say anything, but grabbed my hand and got up, just to grab me in anther hug. This one I didn't ignored this one, I just hugged him back. We stood like that for a while until Jake said "I missed you Bella, I'm so sorry?"

"It's OK Jake, I forgive you."

We parted and walked into his house. We sat down on his sofa, and waited for the other to say something. Jake started by paying his regards about my mom. I said thank you, and then there was another long pause. We both started to talk at the same time and stopped and started to laugh. "You go ahead Bella."

"No, you start."

"OK, what have you been doing?"

"The same old, I've planned a demon hunting trip."

"Really, can I come, when are you going?"

"Jake that is what I came to talk to you about." I looked away from his face to the floor as I said this.

"Bella, what is it?" He was worried now.

I told him the same way I told Charlie "Jake, I leaving, for good."

He didn't take it the same way Charlie did though "WHAT!! You can't leave Bella."

I got anger, because he was over reacting, I was going leave anyway "And why not?"

His face got all red "Because you can't leave me." I felt as those words stabbed my heart, it was as if I was doing the same thing he did to me, I was now doing to Jake.

"Jake, I have too, I have to keep everyone safe, to protect them, and I have to find the bastard who killed my mom, I won't wait for him to come to me, so he can hurt Charlie or you."

"Bella, no one can hurt me, I'm going with you."

"No your not, you have a life here and I wont let you ruin it, beside, who will protect Billy and Charlie for me."

He answered simply "the pack"

"No, Jake you can't come with me."

"Bella, why?"

"I won't let you ruin your life, or put you in harms way."

"Bella…"

I interrupted him and simply said "Jake my answer is no, you can't come."

He just looked at me with a sad look in his eyes. I just wanted to stay here with him and not cause him pain but I couldn't, I had to get revenge.

I placed my hand on his cheek and said "I will call you and write to you as often as I can."

"Bella, I love you don't go."

I dropped my hand, knowing I was leaving Jake as he left me; it was tearing another hole in my chest. I just replied "I love you to Jake, but I have to go." He just grabbed me in a fierce hug and I just hugged him. We stood there for a while, until I pulled away knowing I had to go. I looked up at Jake and kissed his cheek and said "I miss you." He smiled and walked me outside. I remembered I had a gift for Jake. I opened my bag and grabbed a box, which contained a necklace. It was a necklace, with a pendent of a wolf head. When I saw it reminded me of Jake, so I bought it. When I handed Jake the box he looked at and then me, and then asked "what is it?"

"A thank you gift."

"For what?"

"For helping me." He opened the box and pulled out the necklace and looked at me, I told him that it reminded me of him, so I got it for him. He smiled and put on the necklace and said thank you and hugged me. I told him if he ever forgot me just look at the necklace and remember who gave it to him. He laughed and replied "I could never forget you Bella." Then he stopped and looked around. I asked "Jake wants wrong?" He said "I don't have anything to give to you… wait." And then he untied a bracelet from his hand and grabbed my hand and tied it on my wrist. I looked down at the tribal bracelet and just said "Thank You" All said was "now you have something to remember me by too." I just hugged him.

"I have to go now, I have one more stop and I'll be on my way, thank you for everything Jake. Watch over Charlie for me ok."

"Doesn't worry, I wont let anything happen to him?"

"Thank you" I kissed his cheek and hugged him once more, then got in my car. I watched as Jake ran off into the woods, changing into a wolf.

I drove to the place that was once ours, my angles meadow. I parked at the beginning of the trail and got out and grabbed the shoe box from my truck and started walking toward the meadow. I took me an hour in half to get to the meadow. When I got there I walked to one of the trees that we used to sit under and made a hole. I opened the shoe box and looked at my angles face one more time and then buried the box their. I cast a spell so that nothing would grow on that spot but, one rose. I started too crying knowing, I was letting go of him, even though I know my heart would never let go. I was looking at the spot where I buried the box when I heard someone behind me. I had forgotten to bring any type of weapon, when I came to the meadow. Someone spoke "Hello Bella." When I turned around, I hoped I was having a nightmare.

Their stood Victoria, I was shocked to see her "Victoria!"

"Aw, so you remembered my name… good you should know the name of the person who's going to kill you." She said with an evil laugh.

Emotionless this time I replied "you'll be doing me a favor". I knew I should fight back, but I also realized if I died here today then, this pain would go away, and the demon couldn't get my powers, so he wouldn't hurt anyone, I couldn't hurt any one. When I looked at Victoria, she was about to attack, getting angry at my lack of fear.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr…" she growled and sprung at me.

… Then all that was left of my life went completely dark. All I remembered was hearing more growls and then nothing.

--

**AN: I have changed Bella, blades, cause I found better ones and also Jake's necklace andBella's bracelet,if you want to see.**

**-Please leave me a review if you want me to update.**

**-Thanks**


	9. Chapter8: Where will I go?

**Disclaimer: All twilight characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyers.**

**AN: Hey guys sorry about not updating for awhile. I have been so busy with **

**School/work. But I'm back, as long as I don't get bombarded with school work/work.**

**Chapter8: Where will I go?**

**Jake's POV:**

I was running through the forest, trying to get my anger under control. Running always helps me. I was mad because Bella was leaving. I liked her a lot, and I was going to wait for her to get over that ass, but now she was leaving and I didn't know how long she was going to be gone. I was thinking of a way to stop Bella, when Sam voice interrupted my thoughts. Sam had told me he picked up the scent of a vampire. That got me running faster; it was actually what I needed to get my anger out. When I caught up to the pack we ran until we came to a little meadow. I smelled the stench of the blood sucker, but what I didn't expect was Bella's scent. I stepped out into the meadow; I saw my nightmare come to life. The Vampire was leaning over Bella, drinking her blood. I launched myself at the blood sucker and ripped her from Bella and threw her threw the forest. I came to Bella's side.

"Bella… Bella… Bella?" I called her name over and over again, but all I got was a whimper of pain. I changed into my human form and grabbed Bella and ran as fast as I could.

I ran until I got to an abandon shed, I ran inside and placed Bella on a old what looked like a work bench. I stood their calling her name, but I only got more whimpers. I realized I was too late to save her. I heard growls coming from outside, I knew it was the pack. I went outside and faced six growling wolfs. Sam changed into his human form to talk to me.

"How is Bella?" he asked

I broke down, "I was too late to save her, she becoming one of them, and I don't know what to do?"

"We have to kill her before she becomes one of them." Sam answered.

I looked at him, shocked, why would he say that, he knew what Bella meant to me, I couldn't… they couldn't …no… I wouldn't let them kill Bella. I looked Sam in the eyes and yelled "NO! I WONT LET YOU!"

Some of the other members of the pack started growling, but Sam just looked back at me and said "Jake I know what she means to you, but we have to protect our people and land we can't let her become one of them, We have to kill her, there is no other way, I'm sorry."

I was furious; I started to shake and transformed into my wolf form, and took my position in front of the shed, and growled at my pack, I warned them to stay back. I was thinking I will not let any one come near my Bella. Sam looked at me in shock; he then also transformed into his wolf form and heard what I was thinking. He knew I would do anything to protect Bella.

"I command you to move out of our way and let us do what we have to do." He ordered me.

I thought for a seconded that I failed Bella; No one can resist a command from the Alpha of the pack. I couldn't fail Bella, I couldn't let her down. Something inside of me was fighting against the command, until I felt released from the command, like I was free. I looked at Sam and smiled. He looked shocked and so did the rest of the pack.

I looked at Sam and said "I want to be the Alpha of the pack." He looked at me for a second and knew he couldn't refuse my request, because of my bloodline, and I was the rightful leader of the pack. He just bowed down his head and said "As to wish." The pack looked shocked, but I didn't care that I had just took what Sam should rightfully have. I looked at all of them and said my first command "No one is to harm Bella in any way that is a command." They looked at me and then turned away and ran into the forest. Sam stayed behind and asked "Jake why did you want to be the Alpha all of a sudden?"

"Sam, I told you I would do anything to protect her and this was the only way to make you listen." He looked at me and then said something I was not accepting "Thank You, Jake." I looked at him, but all he was thinking about was Emily. I realized I had gave him a chance to be with Emily more, to have a almost normal life. I just nodded my head and sat down in front of the shed.

Sam left after that, I just sat their tormenting my self, hearing Bella's screams, and whimpers from the pain. I stood by Bella threw her transformation for some time, but I couldn't watch her suffer, so I waited outside. I kept thinking about ending her life, but I could not have a life, if Bella did not exist in this world, even if she didn't want me the way I want her. As long as she was in this world, I would be content with my life.

The three days of her transformation were long, and painful. But I was so happy when she stopped whimpering and screaming, I knew it was over. I walked back into the shed to come face to face with a vampire, and my best friend.

**Bella's POV**

I remember Victoria stalking toward me and then all I remember was darkness. I must have blacked out. I remember regaining consciousness, but it was the feeling of searing fire like pain running through my veins, that woke me. It felt as if my whole body was on fire, then I remembered the last time I felt this type of pain. James and Edward, It was when James bit me and my angel had stopped the pain. Thinking about Edward added to the pain, the hole in my chest was ripping apart as all the memories of me and my angel flashed before my eyes. Then I heard someone calling my name over and over again _"Bella… Bella… Bella" I_ wanted to tell that person to help me, I was hoping it would Jake, I wanted to tell him to stop this pain, but I couldn't find my voice. All I could get out was small whimpers from the pain.

It went on like this for three whole days, but it seemed like forever. Some time during the change, the searing pain started to settle down and then went away completely. I sat there with my eyes closed; waiting for more pain, but nothing came. I opened my eyes slowly and was shocked, that everything was so clear. I could see every little detail of the place that served as my personal hell for the past three days. I looked around and realized I was in some sort of shed. I sat up slowly and took in my surroundings, and then I smelled something fowl, my instincts told me to defend my self. The next thing I now in a flash I was off the bench in the corner crouched facing the door. Then the door opened slowly, I froze when Jake walked in. I felt like attacking Jake. No I couldn't, I wouldn't attack my best friend. Jake froze at the door when he saw me crouched, and looking at him. I controlled myself and straightened up and smiled at Jake.

"Bella" He asked as if he was talking to a stranger.

"Jake, it's me wants wrong?" I asked him, wondering why he was acting weird. Was he mad at me for trying to leave?

He looked at me for a while, and then my favorite smile appeared on his face, it wasn't as big, but it was still a smile. "Bella, how are you feeling, are you ok, are you in pay?" his face turned into pain as he questioned me.

"Of, course I'm ok Jacob, what's wrong, why are you scared?" I asked confused now.

He looked at me as if I was crazy and then a look of realization appeared on his face. "Bella, do you remember what happened?"

As he asked me that question, the pain, and events of the past three days came back to me. All I said was "Victoria…"

"What?" he asked confused.

I met his eyes and said "Jake I was attacked by Victoria… a vampire… I supposed to be dead." I realized at the very moment what happened to me, "I'm a… vampire." I looked at Jake who had a sad look on his face.

All he said was "Bella, I'm sorry."

I looked at him confused. "Jake what are you apologizing for?"

He looked at me and explained how he was to late getting their, from stopping Victoria from biting me. I got angry, how dare he blame himself, for something that wasn't even his fault. I yelled at him "WHY, THE HELL ARE YOU BLAMING YOURSELF, THIS ISN'T YOUR FAULT, IT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, IT WAS MY FAULT OK, YOU GOT THAT?"

All he said was "But…" I cut him off and warned him. "If you say this is your fault or you were too late I will… I will… well what ever I will do will not be in your best interested got it." He started laughing and said "That is the worst threat ever." I joined in on the laughing, he was right. But I stopped, when I heard my laugh, it sounded like bells, it sounded like Alice's laugh. Jake say the look at my face, and stopped laughing.

We stood there for a while, until I asked "Jake what do I do now?" He looked at me for a seconded, and then all he said was "Leave"

I looked at him and knew, he was right, I couldn't stay here, I was new born, Alice and Edward _(Cringe)_ had told me as a new born, it was hard to control their selves, they were wild and the bloodlust would cause them to hurt any one in their path. I stared panicking, I didn't want to hurt anyone, and I didn't want to be a monster. Jake saw me start to panic and came over and held me. I embraced his hug, even thought he smelled and my instincts told me to attack him.

"Jake I have to leave, but where do I go?"

The next thing he said shocked me. "Bella, find them, find the Cullen's and get them to help you." I looked at him and said " No, I can't… and beside I don't know where they are… if I do find them they won't help me, I would just be a burden to them." He looked at me with a sad look on his face, because he knew of the pain that they caused me. "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to cause you pain."

"No, it's not your fault that I can't get over them." I laughed a fake laugh.

"Is their some others, you can ask to help you?" He asked

I thought about it, until I remembered them mention, a coven of animal drinkers in Alaska. "I do, in Alaska. They are animal drinkers like the Cullen's; they could most likely help me."

"That's good, and then you have to leave now." He said.

I knew he was protecting his people and land and I respected him for it. "Yes, I will don't worry I wont stay here."

"Bella, I asking you to leave for your safety, you need to get help and the only way is to find others like you." He stated.

"I smiled and said "I know Jake… I'll miss you."

He hugged me tight and said "Promise me you will come back."

"I promise."

"I will miss you. And Bella, I love you." I said the only thing I could say "I love you too." and walked away from my sun for the second time this week.


	10. Chapter9: Denali and Volturi

**AN: Sorry!! I know I have been MIA for a while, but I'm back for now and will be updating as I write. **

**Disclaimer: All twilight characters belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyers.**

**Chapter9: Denali and Volturi**

**Bella's POV:**

**Denali**

**I was running through the forest at vampire speed. It was eccentric. The feeling of the wind in your hair, for a seconded I felt as if all my troubles had disappeared. For a seconded that is. Then the realization hit me, I am a vampire. A vampire who is going to live for eternity. A vampire who is going to live an eternity without him… without them. I felt the hole in my heart starting to rip open more as I thought about my eternally life without him. As I was lost in the pain and sorrow, I didn't notice the smell until it hit me full force. It was the sweetest scent I ever smelled. The burning in my throat flared up as I got closer to the sweet scent. As I approached I saw them, humans. Their scent was so alluring that I couldn't stop myself from running toward the sweet scent. As I got close, I saw that it was a family camping, there were two small boys running around playing, that it made me stop in my tracks. I turned around and ran the way I was coming from. I stopped and leaned against a tree and sat down. I curled into a ball and thought, how could I be such a monster. I am supposed to protect the little boys not want to suck them dry of their life. I sat their sobbing, feeling disgusted of myself. Then I heard something in the bushes near me. I picked up my head see a person I was not expecting at all. Their standing in front of me was Laurent.**

**"Bella…" was all he said.**

**"Laurent!" I was too shocked to say anything else.**

**Someone else came out of the bushes, it was a women. "Honey, who are you talking…" and then stopped and glared at me. " Who are you?" **

**Before I could answer, Laurent answered for me. "Honey this is Bella, remember I told you about her." **

**"The Bella, the one the Cullen's were trying to protect." As Laurent told her who I was, more vampires emerged from the bushes, three women and one male vampire. Laurent repeated what he had said to his mate I supposed to the rest of the coven. When they all understood the seconded male that had come out of the woods, walked forward and introduced himself. **

**"Hello, I'm Eleazear, the leader of this coven; would you like to come to our house?"**

**I was so shocked and scared, that all I could do was nod. When we got to their house, I told them the whole story, leaving out the details of my time, with the Cullen's, but I told them about me being a witch, Victoria's attack, and the werewolf's. **Laurent apologized for Victoria, but I told him it wasn't his fault, and that Victoria won't be hurting anyone any more.

After we all got acquainted a little, I asked them for their help, to teach me how to live like them. They agreed to help me, and offered me a place to stay.

I spent the next 50 years of my existence with the Denali Coven. We had become a family. Over the years I over came my bloodlust, quiet easily, I found out my tolerance for blood when I was human, intensified when I became a vampire. I also discovered my powers I got with my change. I had a shield that could block any power, and protect me and others from physical harm. I can also copy powers; I can learn anyone's power by simply touching them; which is quite useful in battles. I also found out I still had my elemental powers and my powers as a witch. I still performed my duties as a witch. Still being a witch and protecting the human and supernatural worlds helps me deal with the fact that I am a monster who could have so easily killed those boys in the woods if I hadn't know another way to live.

I became best friend with Kate, Irina, and Carmen. Tanya and I had some issue, but we were still friends. Kate and Tanya found their soul mates couple of years after I came to live with them. Garrett who was a nomad, who fell in love with Kate and decide to become a vegetarian for Kate. Garrett and I quickly became best friends; he was like my big brother. Then Tanya found Ben, who was hit by a car, and left to die. Tanya changed Ben and they have been together since. Ben became my little brother, whom I always have to look after, because he is still young, but I love him so there's no problem.

I spent my time enrolled in college and getting my masters in English literature. I also learned how to play the piano; it made me feel close to him. I also learned how to play the violin, guitar, which is one of my favorite instruments to play, and also the drums, which helped me, take out my anger, with a rhythm to it. I also picked up drawing and painting, which I love doing, it helps me get things out of my head. Garrett and I started a band, with Kate, Ben, Tanya, Irina and Laurent. Garrett and I wrote the songs and made the melodies. We put on shows for small council meeting that would happen every 10 years or so.

We had fun as a family and I made happy memories with my new family, but all the happy memories can't replace the bad memories. Even though I had fun with my new family, they could never replace my old family.

I felt alone sometimes, when I saw all the couples in the house going off to be together, or showing affection between each other, It made the hole in my heart hurt, knowing I will never be with the one I love. Over the 50 years I let my heart hurt, but soon it got too much that I had to get away, I had to leave. So I told the Denali Coven that I wanted to travel the world and go off on my own. At first I thought they with considered me ungrateful, but they let me go. So I went off on my own and went across the sea.

**Volturi**

I went to Italy, to start my travels, where I met the rulers of the vampire world the Volturi. I remember them form Eleazear's story of when he used to be a part of their guard. I remember how I ended up staying with them for 10 years of my existence.

**(Flashback)**

_I was hunting down a demon in the woods that had kidnapped a woman. I was finishing off the demon when I was tackled to the ground by two big men, who I realized soon to be vampires. They grabbed me and blindfolded me and took me away. I didn't fight back because I was pretty sure they were a part of the Volturi guard, who were the only vampires around. When the blindfold was removed I was inside a chamber that looked to be a part of a castle. Then I was told to bow down to three figures that were seated in front of me. When I looked up I saw the figure in the middle rise and walk toward me, he had long white silver hair and had red eyes as everyone else in the room._

(**End of Flashback)**

I remember when Aro touched my hand to see my past; he was surprised because he couldn't. I explained to them that my vampire power was to block powers; He was so intrigued by my power that he wanted me to join the guard. The other Volturi leader Caius wanted to kill me for killing in their woods. I explained to them about me being a witch, before I was changed and how I was vanquishing a demon that had kidnapped women. They were all shocked, because they though witches didn't exist. I found that funny, because they were all vampire, and yet they don't believe in witches. I was able to make a deal with the Volturi. I would join their guard for ten years and then decide if I want to stay with them or leave.

I spent the next 10 years, fighting for the Volturi. I became the leader of the special force guard within a year. The Volturi guard worshipped me, but despised me at the same time. They hated me because I was more valuable to Aro, Marcus, and Caius then they were. I would gladly change place with anyone of them in a second. I was worshipped, because of my strength and my shield. I never told them about my other powers, because if I did, I would never be able to leave.

I learned a lot form the Volturi, not just gathering various abilities, but I learned how to track, and kill vampires. I had made friends in the guard like Heidi, Felix, and Demitri. The day my 10 years of servitude was over I went directly to Aro, and asked to leave. Aro tried to persuade me to stay, but I refused and told him I couldn't stand their way of feeding on humans. I went off on my own, and started my travels all over once again.

**Denali Coven:**

**Eleazear and Carmen  
Kate and Garrett**

**Irina and Laurent**

**Tanya and Ben**

**AN: This chapter was more of filler, but don't worry it will get good. I would like 10 reviews if possible to update so please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks**


	11. Chapter10: Renesmee

**Disclaimer: All twilight characters belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyers.**

**Chapter10: Renesmee**

**Bella POV:**

After I left the Volturi I started my travels. I went all over Europe and Asia. I met so many different people and seen so many different places that I know I would have never seen if I was still a human. I spent the next 30 years traveling. I continued my duties as a witch. I have killed so many demons that crime rates, have gone down. It felt good to know that I was not a monster. I also used my travels as a way to find the demon, warlock or whatever it was that killed my mom and grandma, but every time I find a lead it leads me to another dead end.

The last lead took me to France. I decided to buy a house there until I found another lead. France was a beautiful place to live. It was the first house I bought my self. I could only go out at night most of the time. I enrolled into college and majored in pre-med. I chose to pursue the medical field because it made me closer to him, somehow knowing he pursued this path once.

After finishing medical school, I took a job as the surgeon, in the local hospital. I had come a long way controlling my bloodlust. It felt good, knowing I was saving and protecting lives from the world and the evil that it holds on it. It made me feel human somewhat. I spent my time saving lives all the ways I could.

I was glad I decided to live in France, It was where I met and got my daughter, and one the strongest women I've met in my existents.

**(Flashback)**

_I was hunting in the woods before; I had to go to work. I had just finished feeding on a deer, when I caught the scent of a human, mixed with a vampire's scent. I followed the scent, and as expected it leads me to human women. When I got there I was shocked, I found her on the forest floor passed out. I went to the women and kneeled beside her, she was still alive she had two heart beats, Wait! Two heart beats. I looked down at her belly and found it swollen, she was pregnant. I carried the women back to my house, wondering what a pregnant woman is doing in the woods by herself. I took the day off to look after her. I had taken the courtesy to burrow some of the extra equipment from the hospital, that came in handy when the victim of a demon attack survives. I ran a quick check to make sure everything was ok. It was, expect she was so skinny and weak. It seemed she hadn't eaten anything; I was surprised the baby had survived._

_The next day, I was getting ready for work, when I realized the women had woken up. I went to her, to make sure everything was ok. I was waiting for her to open her eyes, but when she did, the fear in her eyes scared me. She looked at me and moved to get up and run, but I grabbed her arm and tried to calm her down, but all she did was scream._

"_Hey, don't move, you're in no condition to walk."_

_Scream._

"_Clam down I won't hurt you, I am a doctor who is trying to help you and your baby."_

_She stopped screaming and looked at me with hate, anger and fear in her eyes. I put her back on the bed and restrained her arms, so she wouldn't try to make a run for it. When I stepped away, she hadn't looked away from my face; she finally spoke, well more like yelling._

"_STAY AWAY FROM ME!"_

"_I won't hurt you…"_

"_Lair, you're like him, you will hurt me, and you're a monster."_

_I looked at her shocked, she couldn't know what I am, she possibly couldn't know._

"_What? I don't know what you are talking about, I am just trying to help you, and I won't hurt you."_

_What she said next shocked me. "You're a vampire just like him, you just want my blood."_

"_How do you know?"_

_She looked at me for a while, until she fainted once again. I stayed by her bed side, waiting to get the answer. When she finally came too, it was morning. I was sitting in a chair near her bed, when she opened her eyes. She had the same look as yesterday, but this time there was anger and hate. She looked at me and was about to scream, but I covered her mouth, and said I won't harm her in any way, just help her. She looked at me for a second and calmed down. I kept my hand on her mouth so she would not yell._

"_I will remove my hand, if you promise not to scream, nod your head if you promise" And she did. _

"_I have some questions for you; will you be willing to answer?" She looked at me for a second, until she spoke for the first time since she awoke. "Yes"_

"_Alright good, let's get the basic questions out of the way, what is your name?"_

_She looked scared; I repeated what I've been telling her the whole time, that I will not hurt her._

"_But you will hurt my baby." I looked at her shocked; I would never hurt a baby, no matter what._

"_I will not hurt you or your baby, that isn't me."_

_She looked at me for a while, and then she started answering my questions, I guess whatever she saw must have given her a reason to trust me. That was good._

"_My name is Olivia Jane Cashton"_

"_Hello Olivia, my name is Isabella Maria Holloway, but I prefer Bella. So would you mind telling me what you were doing in the woods alone, in your condition?"_

_She looked at me scared, answered anyway "Running"_

"_Running? From whom, or to where?"_

"_From him."_

"_Is it the other vampire?" I was positive it had to be the vampire, and I was correct. _

"_Yes"_

"_Why?" I knew the reason had to be her blood, but what she said confused me._

"_My baby"_

_Her baby, why would a vampire be after a human child that isn't even born yet?_

"_Why is he after your child?"_

_She looked at me and then broke down. I went to calm her down, but she was still scared and pulled away. I told her I won't hurt her and then hugged her. She held onto me for a while, until she asked "Why haven't you killed me yet?"_

_I pulled back and looked at her and told the same thing I have been telling her all along " I will not hurt you or your baby, I don't kill or harm humans."_

_She looked at me in disbelief. "But, you're a vampire; don't you want to drink my blood?"_

"_No, I don't drink human blood, I only drink animal blood."_

_She looked at me shocked and asked "Why"_

_I gave her my main reason for not dinking human blood "I don't want to be a monster, and I protect humans not harm them."_

_She was shocked; she looked at me with less fear in her eyes. "Your eyes, they aren't like his."_

_I smiled "Yes that is because I only drink animal blood, it is one of the ways to tell us apart."_

_I looked at her for a minute and then continued my questioning. I asked her why this vampire was after her unborn child. She looked at me, with sad eyes and said "It's his baby."_

"_What? But vampires can't have kids, it's impossible, are you sure?"_

"_Yes, he was the only one I have ever been with." She then continued to tell me her story. She told me how she met Alistair, he was the vampire, and how she fell in love with him and wanted to spend forever with him. This made the hole in my heart hurt. Vampire men suck, they use you for amusement and the minute they get bored they leave to find someone new. This made me mad, because there was someone else that went though the same things as me. She told me how he told her he didn't love her anymore and that all he wanted was the baby. I was surprised to find out she wasn't lying, when she said it was his baby. She continued until she got to where she is now. _

_Over the next month I took care of Olivia and the baby. We had become real close. She trusted me with hers and her baby's life. She wasn't afraid of me, as she was in the beginning. I took care of her through her two month, two week pregnancy. I know crazy, but that only made me believe more that vampires can have babies with humans. _

_Olivia was getting weaker by the days, until I gave her blood. I had tried everything to get her healthily. She couldn't eat any of the human food I gave her, or any of the medicine I gave her, but every time I gave her a blood transfusion, she would feel better for a while, and that got me thinking, that the baby could be part vampire. I ran the idea past Olivia, and she agreed, to anything that would save her unborn baby. I gave her blood and it worked like a charm. I had stolen some of the blood supplies we had at the hospital, that wasn't needed. The blood had worked perfectly, Olivia was healthy again, and was able to walk and eat normally as possible for a pregnant woman._

_Olivia and I had become great friends, she was a great person I could trust her. I told her about my life and about them and him. She was shocked to find out I was also once a human who was in love with a vampire. In the month Olivia had become like my sister, I would protect her and her baby with my life. _

_We were talking as usually, when she had to go to the bathroom, I helped her up to go to the bathroom, when she tripped over the bed sheet, and almost fell, until I caught her. She cried out in pain, when I looked at her she was grabbing her stomach, and I realized her pants were all wet, her water had broken. I picked her up and took her to the room I had set up as a hospital room, and got her ready to deliver the baby._

_The next hour was one of the most amazing and saddest moments in my existence. Olivia went into labor and I had to do a c-section to get the baby out. I tried using the hospital blades to perform the c-section, but was surprised to find it was hard like vampire skin. I had no other chose but to use my dagger to cut her open. It was the only blade that could cut through vampire skin. I had gotten the baby out, and cleaned at vampire speed, and was trying to close Olivia, up when her heart started to fail. I knew I couldn't save her, because she was so weak, so I gave her a choice, and asked if she would like me to change her. What surprised me was she said no._

"_Why? What about your daughter?"_

"_I don't want to live, and be a vampire, a monster that can harm her own child."_

_I tried to reason with her that I can look after her daughter until she becomes strong enough to be around her daughter, but she still refused._

"_I can't"_

"_What about your daughter, you can't give in and let Alistair have her, after everything you went through to bring her into this world."_

_What she said next shocked me completely. "Alistair will never get his hand on her and you will promise me he will never."_

_I looked at her and knew she was asking me to protect her child, I couldn't refuse it was my duty, it was want I did so I wasn't a monster, I had to promise her._

"_I promise to protect your daughter."_

"_No, your daughter."_

"_What?"_

"_I was her birth mother, but you were chosen to be her mother, to raise her, love and protect her. I believe in you, and trust you to take care of our daughter."_

_If I could cry I would have at that moment. I held our daughter and gave it to Olivia to hold, for the first and last time. Olivia gave me the honor if naming her. We had discussed some names and who we would name it after. I chose all the mother figures in my life._

"_Her name will be Renesmee Olivia Cashton"_

"_I love that name expect, it should be Holloway, instead of Cashton."_

"_But…"_

"_No, I wouldn't want her named after anyone else."_

"_Thank you, so it is Renesmee Olivia Holloway, then."_

_I held Renesmee as Olivia took her last few breathes until she was forever gone from this world. I had a funeral for Olivia, she was one of the strongest women I had met, to be able to carry a vampire child and give up her life to give birth to that child._

_Two weeks later I quit my job and moved to South America, to start my life with my new daughter, Renesmee Olivia Holloway._

**(End of Flashback)**

In South America I found the Amazon Vampires, who also had a secret. They also had a vampire child. I found out that the Volturi also would kill Renesmee if they found out about her, I couldn't let that happen, she was my daughter know. I learned that her diet would include human food and blood, so I would have to teach her how to hunt. I also found out that she grows slower than a normal human. She ages every five years, which is equivalent to one human year. I stayed with the Amazon vampires for 15 years to; raise Renesmee, before she could live with other humans. I learned new things about Renesmee every day, and I fell more in love with her every day. She was my daughter, and my life now, and I would protect her with my life as I promised her mother.

**Hoped you liked it ******** Tell me what you thought, I like 15 reviews please.**

**-Thank You**


	12. Chapter11: The Cullens

Disclaimer: All twilight characters belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyers.

**Chapter11: The Cullen's**

**Alice's POV: Present Day**

Our family was incomplete, broken and lost. I couldn't stand it. Why did that idiot have to leave? Edward and his stupid righteousness had to do the right thing and protect her blah blah blah…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Not only had I lost my best friend and sister, Mom & dad lost their daughter. I hated that I didn't stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life, but I left without doing anything. And now we all have to live with our mistakes.

Carlisle and Esme lost their smiles for the first fifty years, since we left, they had lost a child. Emment stopped playing pranks or making jokes. It seemed so odd. Rosalie felt bad, that she never treated Bella well. She saw what Bella meant to the family, that she was a part of this family. Jasper had to leave the house because of all the depressed emotions. I went with Jasper. I couldn't live without him, he was my life. Just like Bella was Edward's life. Edward wasn't Edward anymore. He was dead, figuratively speaking. He did nothing but sit in the corner of his room, staring at nothing. He had isolated himself from the family at first. He went to South America, and locked himself up in an old attic as punishment. It was how Emment and I found him, before we dragged his sorry butt back home.

Edward was nothing anymore. He didn't hunt, speak, and he hasn't even touched the piano since that miserable day. We tired talking to him, but all he does is growl at us. I couldn't even talk to him for the first fifty years, I was so mad at him, and myself for leaving her. It had done nothing but make us all miserable.

It's been 105 years since that day. The family was starting to get back to normal. That is everyone but Edward. He is still the same, but a least now he goes hunting, most of the time. But it's time to change that and get more of Edward back, and one way to do that was to go visit our good friends the Denali Coven and go to the century gathering , that some of the surrounding covens go to, to catch up with one another. It is supposed to be really good this year, their supposed to be a band playing this gathering. We are moving with the Denali Coven for a couple of months, and then back to where it all began, Forks. We just had to get Edward to go with us. Now it's time to put the plan into action.

BANG BANG BANG… "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!!!!!!"

**Edward's POV:**

It's been 105 years since I made the stupidest mistake of my life, leaving my one and true love…_Bella_.

It's been 105 years since I stepped foot in Forks the town that brought us together. 105 years since I last been her room, where I hid the cd I made for her birthday or I hid the pictures of us together so she could forget me and move on. It's been 105 years since I said her name _"Bella"_.

Her name still gives me that feeling inside, of hope and love and everything good, but there is also a searing pain that goes with it, the pain of never seeing her again, of never looking into those deep beautiful eyes, or of ever kissing the soft perfect lips of hers.

But I can't I'm a monster, I never deserved her and I never will. I just caused her harm and put her in danger by just being around her. I don't know how she could have loved something like me. She made me feel human again, brought me to life and all I could do was put her life in danger.

I kept my self locked up from trying to go see her these past years. All I hope for is that she found someone who could love her and make her happy and give her a family that she deserves, that I could never give her. I hope she is safe in heaven now, somewhere I dream of being if I could dream. But I could never do that to my family that loves me no matter how much pain I cause them by my stupid mistakes.

Yes, I admit it was a stupid mistake to leave her, to walk awake from my soul mate, but I have no soul, and I couldn't live with myself if I ever took hers away.

I tried to end my existence, but my family wouldn't let me. Their love for me is the only thing that kept me from going to Voltura.

Now I sit here day after day thinking of her beautiful face, which has engraved itself into my memoires. I spent hour after hour and each sleepless night thinking of our time together and all we went through. It was all I have left of her…not even the hundreds of copies of pictures that she took of us or the bottle cap from her lemonade that she drank that first day she sat with me. Nothing could do justice to being by her side, and her smell that intoxicated me the moment she stepped foot into Forks High. I can still remember the beautiful smell…but barely.

I also think about all that I but her through, like the danger of just being around our kind. She almost lost her life because I showed her off to that James bastard or even brought her near a vampire that wasn't fully able to stick to our ways. But I don't blame Jasper, it was my entire fault.

BANG BANG BANG!!!! "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!!!!"

"Alice…." **(Growling)**

Why must she not listen like everyone else, she knows I want to be alone, it is what I deserve.

**ALICE POV:**

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS SECONED!!!"

**Emmett: **Alice what are you mad???

**Jasper:** You know he wants to be alone??

"DON'T MAKE ME BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN??? YOU KNOW ESME WON'T LIKE THAT…"

**Carlisle: **Alice dear what is this about???

"He needs to come out this second; I won't let him wallow in despair anymore!"

"He needs to move on with his life, it's what Bella…." GASP!!!

Edward opened the door and looked like he was going to kill me, but he needs to get over it!

"It's what Bella would have wanted and you know it"

"Don't Alice ok…Just don't"

"And why not?" "I am sick and tired of this family acting all depressed all the time…I want my family that was always happy and went out and hung out together, not this one that's always in pain."

"I'm sorry…Alice"

"No! Don't you dare give me that? It's time; it's been 105 years Edward!"

"And what exactly do you want me to do Alice? She was everything to me and now she gone from this world there is nothing left…"

I watched as my brother fell to his knees in pain and sobbed, I couldn't let him. I knelt down in front of him and wrapped him into a hug.

"Edward was still here…we will always be here for you… I love you Edward… I can't bear to see you suffer from a mistake that you made 105 years ago…"

"But that mistake took away the one thing that was my life… I don't know what to do anymore without my life."

I just held him while he sobbed… I couldn't answer that for him because I wouldn't know what to do without my Jasper either.

**EDWARD POV:**

I held onto Alice as I sobbed in front of my family and let out all my pain. I felt the arms of my mother, father, brothers, and sister wrap around me.

I held onto all of them for being there for me and never giving up on me, no matter how much I begged them to end my life.

I not only took someone they dearly loved and cared about from them, but I took a son, a brother away from them. I caused them pain and without lifting a hand I took the happiness that once enveloped this family.

A least I could do was get this family back to the way it was, as much as I can.

I felt Alice hug me tighter she whispered "Thank you"

**ALICE POV:**

I smiled as I pulled away, because Edward was going to try!

"Well…since you want to try I know the perfect plan!!" _as always._

"Oh great" _what have I gotten myself into._

I glared at Edward, but knew he would go with it if he didn't want me yelling at him again.

He gave me a tiny smirk; it was so small that for a second I thought I was imagining it. I giggled and hugged him and told thank you again and also that I missed him so much.

Everyone laughed at me, until Jasper wrapped his arms around me to clam me down…I love that man…

We all went down to the dining room that wasn't ever used.

Everyone sat down and looked at me. I just smiled and began telling them my plan of getting this family back to normal… as normal for us that is.

**AN: Hey guys sorry for taking forever to update…this past year in a half has been crazy and I never had time to update. Then when I did I was out of a computer go figure right…**

**But I am back hopefully… I will try to update as much I can… Thank you:]**

**Please leave a review:]**


	13. Chapter12: It begin's again

**Disclaimer: All twilight characters belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyers.**

**Chapter11: It begins again…**

**Bella POV: **

**(Flashback)**

"_Renesmee, honey can I speak with you for a seconded?"_

"_Yes! Momma,"_

"_Honey, we are moving."_

"_But why momma? I like living here with my aunties and brother."_

_I smiled at her love for her family. She adored her aunts and brother. I hated that I was taking her away from her other family. But we were getting to much attention, and I would never do anything to cause the Amazon coven harm, they helped me so much. Moving was the only solution. _

"_Honey, I was thinking, how would you like to go stay with Uncle Jacob…?" Once that name left my mouth, I knew she was on board. "UNCLE JAKE! YEAAAAA!" I laughed at her antics, she loved Jake so much. He was like a father to her, and I loved him for it. _

**(End Flashback)**

Coming back to Forks was unreal. It was almost the same, but with some different people, and others that never left. Jake and the other Quileute members were still there, at First Beach. The wolf pack had grown since I left. But every time I came to visit they had a new edition.

As I set foot on the Quileute land I was surrounded by wolfs the same second. Renesmee jumped off my back and ran to a big russet wolf. I just laughed as they started rolling on the ground. "UNCLE JAKE!" "NESSIE!"

They finally noticed I was there and Jake ran into the woods and sifted in his human form and wrapped his arms around me. I missed my sun so much. He was still the same man that saved me. "Jake, it's so good to see you again!" "Bells, I missed you!" The other wolfs that knew me and Jake changed and joined in on the love fest with a big group hug. "Guys! I love you all, but there is so much of the wet dog smell I can handle at once." I laughed as they all let me go and pouted. "Oh, you big babies!" They laughed and started heading toward First beach.

"Now Jake where is that beautiful wife of yours and my handsome Godson?" Jake had imprinted a year after I left, on a nurse working at the hospital. Angie was beautiful inside and out. She accepted Jake for him and treated me as a sister. She was alive and as young looking as Jake. I had a power that could connect two souls together and live with each other for as longs the other shall live. I had bonded many of the Quileute wolfs and their imprints together. It was one of the reasons I was accepted by the pack as a member.

Angie came out the front door "Did I hear someone call me?" I laughed and ran and hugged her. Ren did the same. "Oh, Bells it's so good to see you again, and my lovely niece as well!" She hugged me and Ren. And I also noticed she was pregnant! I Hugged her again and Jake and congratulated them. I was so happy for Jake. I had broken his heart, but I was glad that he had found someone to love him back.

Then I was attacked by something small from behind. I laughed and flipped him over holding him upside down and tickling him. I laughed as my Godson wiggled and screamed. I put him down and hugged him. "Auntie Bells!" I loved my godson; he was one of the reasons that made me want to live on before Renesmee. William looked exactly like Jake. He was a year older then Renesmee, but since Renesmee started growing at a normal pace, like a human she would soon be the same age as Will. Ren and Will is best friend, I smiled as both of them ran off to play. Jake noticed me staring and said "One day those two are going to get married and then we will be in laws" I slapped his arm. "Hey! They are still babies it's too early to be thinking about marriage!" He laughed and wrapped an arm around my shouldered and said "Just you wait it will happen" I laughed and knew he was right.

We went inside to have dinner and catch up. "So bells how long are you staying?" Jake asked.

"Well um… I was wondering if Ren could stay here with you for a week. I have a council meeting to go to and will be staying with the Denali Coven." Jake and Angie agreed and looked at me like I had three heads for asking. "No prob, Bells I was wondering where you were going to live after that?" I looked at Jake knowing he was asking me to move back to Forks. It's been a while since I have been in the states, but I missed Forks so much. I smiled at him "Jake, do you know any houses on sale in forks?" He jumped up and hugged me. I laughed and pushed him off of me. After they had dinner and Ren and Will were asleep. Angie went right to work finding me a new house. We spent the rest of the night finding possible new homes for Ren and me. Once Angie and Jake went to sleep, I spent the night finding the perfect house from the list. And by morning I found the perfect house. The house was right outside of Forks. It was a mile away from the Cullen's old house, but far away that I would come across it. I got ready that morning and called to realtor to check out the house. The house was little big, for just two people but not too big. It was perfect if I had any guest come over. I made an offer and bought the house. When I got back to Jake's house everyone was just getting up. I decided to give Angie a hand and make everyone breakfast.

"So, its official! We're moving to forks!" Jake and Angie hugged me and Ren jumped up and down with Will. It was good to be home. This Town was my home, with good memoirs, but it also had some painful ones. But I had to get over them soon; it wasn't like I was going to run into the Cullen or anything. I wanted to make my Family happy and if moving back was it then, so be it.

I told Renesmee about me leaving for a week, but she had no problem as long as she was staying with Jake. I trusted them with my life and had no worries about leaving her with them.

I was packed and ready to head out to Alaska, for the century gathering. "We'll see you in a week Bells!" "See you then Jake" "Bye, momma sees you soon!" I hugged everyone and drove off.

But before I left town I drove to the cemetery to visit Charlie's and Sue's grave. Charlie had gotten remarried to Sue Clearwater and had a happy peaceful life, and then he passed away quietly in his sleep after Sue. I couldn't visit him, after becoming a Vampire. But I wrote to him as much as I could. I was glad Charlie lived a happy, peaceful life. I left him fresh flowers on his and Sue grave. And then went to visit my half brothers and his family's grave. I never got a chance to meet him, but I had gotten pictures of him growing up. And I loved him as my brother. Seth and Leah are happy that there mom was able to find love again. I was happy to have them a part of my family even though they already are, my family and pack members. I left and headed to Alaska after that.

Once I got the Denali's house, I was once again attacked by hugs but this time by Vampires. I loved my families. Even though I lost a family, I gained new ones that have stood by my side and loved me.

**Sorry about the long absent. It's been a crazy year. But summer is here so, let's hope there will be more updates!**

**Please Review:]**


End file.
